Happy Birthday My Broken Angel
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: 3 Oktober 1969. 43 tahun yang lalu aku dilahirkan didunia ini. Sebenarnya untuk apa aku hidup? Tapi selama kau menemaniku, semua menjadi begitu berarti. Aku merasa tidak ada bedanya dari manusia yang lainnya, itu berkat kau.


**Fandom :** L'Arc~en~Ciel

**Pair :** Haitsu (hyde x tetsuya)

**Rate :** er.. T

**Inspirited by :**semua lagu tetsuya #plak# berhubung hari ini ultah tetsuya ke 43~ jadi iseng bikin ff untuknya.. dan berhubung aku juga penggemar berat Laruku sudah lama sekali~ kutunggu konser kedua mereka di Indonesia~ kutunggu janjimu hyde 3

**A/N:** Maaf! maaf banget kalau kategorinya ngaco T^T . Maaf jikalau ada yang aneh dan typo dari ff ini XD ini hanya fiksi! (buru buru bikinnya jadi rada geje, berikutnya ff tentang Shizaya lagi kok, dengan rate M dan lemon :9)

Here we go, minna..

**. **

**. **

**Tetsuya POV**

**. **

**. **

Malam yang dingin, setidaknya dengan sengaja aku atur temperatur didalam mobilku ini lebih dingin dari suhu diluar sana. Seperti biasa, aku menatap langit malam, menatap benda-benda luar angkasa yang terlihat bersinar dari sini. Tapi, kegiatan yang sering kulakukan ini bukan untuk membuat sebuah lagu seperti biasanya. Melainkan melamun. Bukan, bukan melamun yang tidak-tidak atau membayangkan sesuatu yang _echi_, aku bukanlah Ken-chan.

"Haah, semua sibuk," kulirik jam di _dashboard_ menunjukkan pukul 10.48 malam. Dan _hp_-ku tidak bordering sama sekali. Semua sibuk, sejak dua hari yang lalu mereka semua sibuk sendiri dengan solo projeknya. Sampai sekarang, tanggal 2 Oktober, tak ada yang meneleponku.

Bukan, bukan karena aku ingin ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku sekarang. Ini sudah biasa bagiku kalau mereka semua kompak mengerjaiku sampai detik-detik 2 Oktober berakhir. Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah orang yang kutunggu tak kunjung ada kabar sejak September berakhir. "Dimana dia? Biasanya dia yang paling pertama mengucapkannya jauh sebelum istriku yang mengucapkannya . _email-_pun belum ia balas." Yang kulakukan hanya bisa bergumam sendiri ditengah dinginnya _AC_ dalam mobil.

Kutatap langit sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba teringat kejadian yang sudah lama terjadi, disaat aku dan Hyde sedang bersantai di balkon apartemenku.

"_Tetchan, apa kau tahu kenapa bintang bisa bersinar begitu terang dan berada diatas sana? Semua orang punya cita-cita, dan cita-cita kita diibaratkan sebuah bintang. Dan semua orang pasti ingin mencapai cita-cita itu, 'kan? Jika kita berusaha dan cita-cita itu tercapai, bersinar teranglah bintang itu. Jika tidak, bintang itu meredup dan mati. Tapi yang kukatakan adalah definisi mereka tentang bintang, kau mau mendengar definisiku tentang bintang?"_

Setelah Hyde bicara panjang lebar, dia bertanya seperti itu. Aku mengangguk saat itu, dan kudengarkan dengan baik apa yang dia katakan waktu itu. Aku tahu ini hanyalah imajinasi atau perumpamaan, tentu saja semua tahu bintang itu hanyalah benda mati yang bersinar di luar angkasa.

"_Menurutku bintang itu sosok lain dari orang yang kita sayang dan cintai. Semakin besar rasa ingin meraihnya, menyayanginya, dan melindunginya. Semakin besar dan semakin terang bintang itu. Dan aku telah menemukan sosok kalian semua disaat malam tiba. Jadi kalau malam tiba, kalau aku rindu kalian semua saat sedang tour. Aku dengan mudah melihat kalian di kegelapan langit." _

"_Sungguh? Lalu yang mana bintangnya?"_ saat itu kutengokkan kepalaku kelangit malam, Hyde pun menunjukkan bintang satu persatu sambil menjelaskan 'siapa saja mereka'. _"Yang itu Yukkie.. sebelahnya Ken-chan," _

"_Lalu?" _aku tertawa kecil melihat wajah Hyde saat itu mencari bintang yang ia maksud selanjutnya. _"Ah! Itu Megumi-chan, dan…." _Kulihat ia menunjuk bintang yang lebih terang dari dua bintang sebelumnya, ya tentu saja dia pasti memilih bintang paling terang untuk Megumi. Tidak mungkin untukku. _"Dan yang paling terang itu kau, Tetchan! Hehehe~"_

Saat itu juga wajahku terasa panas. Tawaku meledak. _"He? Apanya yang lucu? Aku tidak bercanda. Bintang itu sebenarnya kuanggap perantara rasaku, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Semakin kau ingin melindungi dan sayang pada seseorang, bintang yang kau anggap orang itu semakin bersinar," _

"_Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja.. Kau pilih bintang paling terang itu sebagai penggantiku saat aku tidak ada,"_

"_Lalu, kau sudah memilih bintang untuk menggantikanku saat aku tidak ada?" _ kujawab dengan menggelengkan kepala. _"Jahatnya… Aku tidak menyangka kau sejahat itu, Tetchan." _Hyde memajukan bibirnya, ia pura-pura _ngambek_.

"_Bukan, bukannya tidak ada, tentu saja ada. Kalau aku sedang sendiri atau tour dan rindu kalian semua, aku juga seperti itu. Tapi salah satunya bukanlah bintang," _Hyde manatapku heran. _"Lalu apa?" _kujawab dengan menunjuk pada benda yang melayang bersinar lebih terang dari pada bintang, benda yang mengitari bumi, yaitu bulan.

"_Yang itu kau, Haido," _aku tersenyum lebar, dia malah diam seperti berusaha mencerna kata-kataku. _"Tetchan, itu bulan, bu-lan! Bukan aku!"_ dia mengeja kata bulan seperti anak TK, wajahnya juga. _"Eh? Iya aku tahu. Kalau kau menganggapku bintang, lalu aku menganggapmu bulan," _jelasku.

"_Tidak adil, aku tidak sebesar bulan. Kau seperti mengejekku diam-diam." _Dia kembali me-_ngambek. "Bukan, aku tidak mengejekmu. Walau tubuhmu kecil, tapi suaramu begitu indah, kau juga sangat terkenal seperti bulan. Cantik seperti bulan, dan paling terang diantara yang lainnya." _Jelasku sekali lagi, kuharap dia mengerti.

"_Iya, aku tahu, kok. Aku hanya bercanda, hehe… Tapi kenapa harus bulan? Bukannya matahari yang lebih terang dari apapun?"_

"_Kalau bulan, memang terkadang tak muncul dimalam hari. Tapi kau bisa melihatnya tanpa bantuan apapun. Tidak seperti matahari, aku bisa merasakan hangat, namun tidak bisa menatapnya langsung."_ Jawabku sesederhana mungkin.

Sampai sekarang aku masih mengingat kejadian itu. Kutatap bulan diluar sana dari jendela mobilku. Tak banyak yang kulakukan selain menghawatirkan Hyde. Karena, karena dialah satu-satunya orang—aku terkejut mendengar _hp_-ku berbunyi, seseorang memanggilku. Begitu kuangkat teleponnya, suara istriku langsung menyambut.

Dia menyuruhku pulang sekarang juga, dan aku baru sadar waktu telah menunjukkan hampir jam dua belas malam. Aku bisa menebaknya, mereka semua termasuk _staff_ band-ku sudah menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunku yang ke-43. Tanpa basa-basi, aku nyalakan mobilku dan meluncur pulang ke apartemen.

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, TETCHAAAAN!" teriak mereka serempak saat kubuka pintu apartemenku. Mendengarnya pasti kaget, yang paling pertama memelukku dan memberiku selamat adalah istriku tercinta, Ayana Sakai. Dengan lembut dia mencium pipiku, kubalas dengan senyuman bahagia untuknya. Dilanjut dengan ucapan selamat dari Yukkie dan candaan khas Ken-chan. Aku tertawa, namun tetap ada yang mengganjal. Hyde tidak datang.

Hampir semua kru Laruku datang, beruntung apartemenku memuat banyak orang. Bertumpuk-tumpuk kado ada disudut ruangan, tak ada yang berubah, sama seperti acara ulang tahun pada umumnya. Kue tart yang lumayan besar sekarang ada dihadapanku, dengan lilin yang menyala yang jumlahnya setara dengan umurku. Aku yakin memasang dan mencopot lilin-lilin ini akan menghambat jika itu dilakukan sendiri.

"Kau pasti mencari Doiha, 'kan?" Ken merangkulku sambil _cengengesan._ "_Not really, _aku tahu dia sibuk tour," semua yang berada diruangan ini begitu ceria setelah ku tiup lilinnya sepuluh menit yang lalu, hingga detik ini mereka masih tertawa bahagia. Tapi ulang tahun kali ini aku benar-benar tak bisa tertawa selepas mereka. Walau Ken menghiburku dengan segala upayanya, aku tetap saja tertawa sekenanya.

Sampai pesta berlalu, aku tetap melamun. Baru kali ini Hyde tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku, kalau ia tidak datang kepesta ulang tahunku, itu sudah biasa. Tapi kali ini dia tidak ada suara sama sekali. Dimana malaikat pendampingku sekarang? Apa dia lupa padaku?

**. **

**. **

**Tetsuya POV -end- **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Hyde POV**

**. **

**. **

Aku terbangun karena guncangan dari pesawat terbang yang sedang _landing_. Aku sadar aku baru saja tiba di Jepang. Kulihat tanggal dan jam berapa yang terpasang di jam tanganku, aku terkejut. "3 Oktober!?" pekikku sembari menepuk jidatku. Begitu turun dari pesawat, aku bergegas keluar bandara. Langsung saja kubuka _hp_-ku dan aku cek _email_ yang masuk.

'_Haaaiidoooo~ bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana tour-mu?'_

Bunyi _email_ dari Tetchan, aku kembali menepuk jidatku. "Gomenne, Tetchan.. Gomenne…" ucapku pelan, tidak biasanya aku lupa ulang tahun Tetchan. Terlebih sampai sekarang aku belum mengucapkan selamat padanya, kado pun aku tidak beli. Sesungguhnya aku tidak menyalahkan jadwal tour solo-ku, hanya saja aku yang salah. Ya, aku salah karena lalai.

Dengan seenaknya, aku titip semua barang-barangku pada asistenku. Juga meminjam mobil dari salah satu kru. Tanpa lama, aku melesat mencari kado untuk Tetchan. Aku masuk kedalam toko yang menjual pernak-pernik unik dan lucu. Disitu aku bingung, Tetchan umurnya sudah empat puluh keatas. Dan tidak mungkin kadonya sejenis aksesoris, apa lagi boneka.

Bukannya aku menghinanya, aku sendiri juga berumur empat puluh keatas. Aku hanya bingung kado apa yang tepat untuknya. Kulirik miniatur atau lebih dikenal dengan _action figure_ yang menampakkan sosok malaikat pria yang memegang bulan sabit ditangannya. Aku termenung, teringat disaat aku bertemu dengan Tetchan pertama kali. Bukan hanya pertama kali, sering sekali aku melihatnya bagai malaikat.

Bukan karena ketampanannya, tapi entah kenapa begitu melihatnya ada dihadapanku, aku merasa dia punya sayap. Sayap yang besar dan putih, tapi sayap itu tembus pandang. Atau bisa dibilang, hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya. Kali ini bukan khayalanku belaka, aku masih waras dan bisa membedakan mana yang khayalanku, dengan yang tidak.

Aku masih ingat saat dia mengakui sesuatu yang tidak boleh orang lain tahu. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya aku, dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. _"Tetchan, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu," _wajahnya waktu itu seperti ketakutan. _"Tentu saja, katakanlah, aku mendengarkanmu." _

"_Apa… Apa kau tidak meng-anggap aneh aku? Maksudku… dimatamu, aku ini seperti apa?" _awalnya aku bingun mau menjawab apa. _"Aneh? Hm, bisa dibilang begitu. Kau itu aneh, sehabis konser, kau selalu melempar pisang pada fans. Belum lagi dandanan-mu yang sedikit… oke, aku hanya bercanda, hehehe" _

"_Ahhh. Aku serius. Aku merasa… aku ini—ah lupakan," _ saat itu aku sangat penasaran, aku paksa dia untuk bicara dengan imbalan aku tidak akan ketawa maupun memberitahu yang lain.

"_Aku merasa aku ini bukan manusia, tapi bukan juga makhluk lainnya yang ada dimuka bumi ini. Aku merasa seperti punya sayap—tidak, aku hanya berhalusinasi mungkin. Tidak mungkin manusia punya sayap. Tapi, tapi setiap aku bercermin, terkadang aku melihatnya. Maka dari itu aku tidak suka bercermin akhir-akhir ini. Setiap aku bercermin, aku punya sayap dipunggungku. Namun tidak bisa terbang." _

Serentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku terkejut. _"B-begitu, sebenarnya aku juga melihatnya. Melihat sayapmu sesekali. Tapi aku sembunyikan itu, aku takut kau akan mengira aku gila." _Matanya membesar, dengan satu gerakan dia mengguncang-guncangkan badanku yang lebih kecil darinya. _"Ap-apa?! Kau bisa melihatnya juga?" _kujawab dengan anggukkan.

Aku percaya, aku percaya Tetchan itu malaikat yang terjebak dilingkungan umat manusia. Sekalipun ia terjebak, aku tidak ingin membantunya untuk menjadi malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak ingin seperti di film-film yang membantu makhluk asing itu pulang kembali keasalnya. Aku tidak mau, aku merasa Tetchan ditakdirkan berada disini, dan dia-lah pemimpin band kami yang paling tangguh.

Berkali-kali ditinggal anggotanya, ia tetap tegar. Aku yakin dia itu hanyalah malaikat yang terjebak. Dan terlanjur berbaur dengan kami. Maka dari itu aku gambarkan tato sayap pada punggungku. Tetchan kaget melihatnya waktu itu. _"Tato sayap ini, sebagai tanda kau tidak sendiri, Tetchan. Aku akan menemanimu menjadi malaikat. Walau aku bukanlah malaikat." _Ucapku waktu itu, dia hanya menangis terharu dipelukkanku.

Kuputuskan untuk membeli _action figure_ malaikat itu untuknya. Kuminta pelayan toko untuk membungkusnya menjadi kado, lalu aku tancap gas menuju apartemen Tetchan. Setibanya disana, Ayana-chan menyambutku. Tapi, sayangnya dia bilang Tetchan baru saja pergi keluar entah kemana. Kuhubungi nomor teleponnya, taka da yang menyahut. Aku berpikir keras kemana dia pergi.

"Gedung tinggi tempat favoritnya!" pekikku, dengan mobil yang bukan punya milikku, aku pergi mendatangi gedung tinggi favoritnya. Dengan menaiki _lift_, aku sampai dilantai paling atas gedung ini. Kubuka pintu dan angina langsung memelukku dengan kencang. Aku tak heran dia suka tempat tinggi, karena dia itu malaikat yang tak bisa terbang.

"Tetchan," sapaku pelan setelah menemukannya sedang membentangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap langit, dia menengok kebelakang, kearahku. Aku tersenyum, terlihat sayap-sayap putihnya ikut membentang. "HAIDOOO!" dia teriak kegirangan bak anak kecil diberi es krim kesukaannya, lalu berlari kearahku. Memelukku erat.

"Gomenne, Tetchan… Aku sibuk, dan lupa kalau ini bulan Oktober. Maaf…"

"Daijoubu, yang penting kau datang, setidaknya ada kabar. Aku mengerti kesibukkanmu," dia tersenyum bahagia, membuat hatiku ikut tenang. "Hm, apa yang ditanganmu? Kado untukku?" dia melepas pelukannya ketika melihat kotak yang dipegang olehku sedari tadi.

"Yap, ini untukkmu, bukalah." Kuserahkan kado itu ditangannya. "Arigatou!" pekiknya kegirangan, dengan sigap ia membuka kado tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Ah, _action figure_ _angel?_ Dan, malaikatnya…. Memegang bulan,"

Aku mengangguk. "Malaikatnya adalah kau, aku bulannya. Sekarang bulan-mu sudah pulang. Tadaima~ Tetchan,"

"Okaeri, Haido.. haha, aku suka kadonya."

"Oops, aku hampir lupa. Happy birthday my broken angel. Aku harap kita bisa terus bersama dengan yang lainnya, terus membuat mahakarya. Dan terus dicintai oleh fans kita,"

"Hmph.. aku harap juga begitu.. Sangkyu, haido."

**-end-**


End file.
